1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle body structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle body structure having an outer surface with an exterior trim panel secured to the outer surface by a plurality of first clips and a second clip, the plurality of first clips configured to allow limited movement of the exterior trim panel in directions parallel to the outer surface and the second clip being configured to restrict movement of the exterior trim panel in at least one direction parallel to the outer surface.
2. Background Information
Exterior trim panels are often provided on exterior surfaces of a vehicle to enhance its overall appearance.